Aphrodite's Summer Plans
by dnapolymerase314
Summary: It's summer and the Hunters are in town. Unfortunately for Nico and Thalia, so is Aphrodite. But maybe it's not always Aphrodite's fault that they keep 'accidently' meeting.  Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story. Please enjoy :)**

**Annabeth's POV**

This was awesome! The Hunters of Artemis came to crash at Camp Half-Blood for a while and I was really excited to see Thalia.

"AHH! OMG! WHERE ARE THEY?" Okay…so maybe I was more than 'really excited' to see Thalia. But when you barely see one of your best friends, it's hard not to be.

"Are you done screaming yet? It's…like 8 'o' clock in the morning", Percy yawned out. What a typical guy.

"Hmph. Shut up Seaweed Brain", I retorted. Before he could reply, we saw a cloud of white and blue coming towards us, "Is that them?"

"Uhh…I think?"

A group of girls, age 12 to 18 came toward us looking…like they wanted to rip up to pieces and eat us for dinner. Yeah, the Hunters of Artemis really hated us here in Camp Half-Blood. But at the front of their group I saw a familiar face, wearing ripped black jeans, black converse with orange neon shoelaces, and a shirt that said _Death to Barbie _on the front.

"Thalia!" I screeched out, running to her and giving her a bone crushing hug.

"My poor ears…" Percy grumbled.

"Typical male." one of the Hunters snorted. That's another thing. All the Hunters are girls. And they all hate guys.

"Aww lay off, Phoebe", Thalia said, grinning, "Percy's really chill. He saved the world, remember?"

"Hmph.", was the only reply Thalia got.

"Okay ladies. Go unpack. I'll see you later, I've got some catching up to do!", Thalia said cheerfully.

"I don't think they'll every like me", Percy said with mock sadness.

"Don't worry", Thalia winked, "You've got Annabeth to like you!" Both Percy and I started blushing like crazy which made Thalia start cracking up.

"I hear happiness. What is going on?" a different voice said.

**Thalia's POV**

Who. The. Hades. Was. That. I'm pretty sure that if I wasn't so busy laughing at Annabeth and Percy, my jaw would have fallen off my face.

"Oh look! It's the most cheerful person I've ever met! Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades!" Percy smirked. We turned to see a guy who looked to be about my age (minus my tree years), wearing black jeans, a black Linkin Park shirt, black converses, and an aviator's jacket. He had more black on than I did. I couldn't help but be impressed.

Well now I knew who the Hades he was. His son. His extremely dark and attractive son. His extremely dark and attractive and…wait…

"Di Angelo?", I frowned. I knew that name from somewhere, "Is there another Di Angelo...hold on…oh." My eyes widened as I realized who he was. Bianca Di Angelo's little brother Nico. Well. He certainly wasn't very little anymore.

Nico's eyes darkened and he turned away, "Obviously I'm interrupting a _very happy _moment so…yeah see you later."

I so badly wanted to call his name and apologize…for what? For being an idiot? A forgetful one at that? Bianca Di Angelo had died after joining the Hunters and I don't think Nico ever forgave us.

"Hey Thalia do you need some glue?" Percy asked.

"What?"

"You might need to stick your jaw back on", he smirked again. I couldn't help it, my cheeks reddened a bit.

"Shut up Lover Boy." I snapped back.

"Okay guys play nice", Annabeth said, "C'mon let's go get something to eat".

So now I really wanted to know more about Nico. I mean totally from a curious, observer point of view. Nothing else…I promise. Hopefully Artemis won't find out. Gulp.

"So uh…that's Nico? I thought he was like…twelve or something", I tried to keep my voice even and devoid of much interest. Obviously Annabeth saw right through it and began to grin suggestively.

"Well time has passed. I mean you were a tree, then you joined the Hunters became immortal, by the way did you know that Nico was born during World War Two? And now you're both sixteen. While we", she gestured at Percy, "Are eighteen."

"I doubt Percy can even count that high." I grumbled under my breath.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," I said sweetly. I was going to have to get revenge for that glue joke, "So it's been…what six years you've known Annabeth? And you _still _haven't gone out on a date?"

They blushed, noticed each other blushing, and got even redder.

"Ooo big bad Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus is too scared to ask a girl out on a da-aaa-te? What a shame. I thought you'd be tougher than that", I couldn't help myself. This was _hilarious._

"I…uh…need to go…do some…guy stuff", Percy mumbled pathetically and practically ran off.

"Haha! That shows him, not to mess with Thalia, Daughter of Zeus!" I crowed in delight. As if my father was responding, I heard satisfactory thunder, "So Annabeth. What's going on here? Girl-to-girl. Why isn't Percy your boyfriend yet?"

But Annabeth was in a vengeful mood, "I dunno. I don't you'd care being a Hunter of Artemis and all. By hey! It seems like Nico changed your mind". She grinned evilly as I began to flush.

"What?...me? Nico?...nah…" I began.

"What? The great Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, _speechless?_I never thought I'd see this day.", she said gleefully.

"Well…I…uhh", Where was my great and glorious wit?

"It's almost time for dinner. We don't want to be late, because I'm sure you want to see _Nico_."

"I'm sure you want to see Percy!"

"Not as much as you want to see Nico!"

"Ugh…I'm going to go unpack."

"Thalia and Nico!"

"And get some arrows."

"Nico and Thalia!"

"Lots of arrows."

"Thalia Di Angelo!"

"And some daggers too!"

"OOO I GOT IT! THALICO!"

"SHUT UP PERCABETH."

**Nico's POV**

I thought Thalia was pretty chill. Until she mentioned my dead sister. I walked back to my cabin, slammed the door shut, flopped on the bed, and began to drown myself in my own teenage angst.

Somehow my thoughts kept going back to Thalia. She looked different from most girls in camp. More of my style, with the whole black thing going on. The orange shoelaces were a nice touch, I noticed that had skulls on them. Idiot! What kind of dude notices what a girl's wearing!

Ugh I was definitely losing it. Her hair was pretty awesome too. It was black and while it looked clean, it wasn't full of hairspray and whatever else the Aphrodite girls dumped into their hair.

Dude! Pull yourself together! Stop thinking about some girl! Much less a _Hunter of Artemis. _

I wasn't surprised that I hadn't been smote by Artemis already for thinking about one of her Hunters.

_No, Nico. Artemis will never find out. This is our little secret._

"Who's there?" was I really losing it? Great now I've started talking to myself.

_Fool. It's me._

"What?"

_Goddess of Love!_

Oh, right. Aphrodite. Relived I wasn't going crazy I looked around for the goddess.

_I'm in your head!_

Crap! I was losing it!

_NO! I AM A GODDESS. I HAVE THIS POWER._

Oh…haha…I knew that.

_Trust me, my dear. This summer will be _very _interesting for you. And also for the lovely Ms. Thalia._

Uh oh. I didn't like the sound of that.

_For now, ttyl!_

Great. Now I'm thinking about the one person in the world who I should hate for being a Hunter _and _I've got a determined goddess after me. I groaned, plugged in my iPod earphones and drowned myself in Green Day.

**Thalia's POV**

Annabeth and I went to the campfire after dinner. I saw the Stolls brothers up to no good, Katie Gardiner yelling at Travis, Clarisse and her gang bullying the Apollo cabin, really, nothing out of the ordinary. Oh yeah. There was also the little World War Three going on between my Hunters and the Aphrodite cabin.

I was about to break up the fight, when I saw Nico sitting alone.

"Hey Annabeth…could you…break them apart?" I said absentmindedly. She followed my line of sight, laughed evilly and said, "With pleasure. Now go have some fun."

I walked towards Nico and said, "Hey".

He looked at me. Darn it did I say the wrong thing? Why is he looking at me? Do I have marshmallow in my teeth? O.M.G. Did I not brush my hair?

"Hey" Phew. Wait why was I thinking those things? I don't care! HMPH THALIA GRACE. PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER. The silence was becoming awkward, so I sat down next to him.

"So…uhh I wanted to apologize, about before. Like…I mean…Bianca", I trailed off. I saw some anger in his eyes, but mostly sadness.

He closed up, "Yeah. It's cool. People die. I would know being Son of Hades." He didn't laugh at his own joke.

"I—" I never got to finish.

"OHH NICOO!"

"Heyyy Nico!"

"Lookin' good Nico!"

I glared up, looking to find the idiot who interrupted me. I saw Bella, Daughter of Hecate and her two sidekicks Alice and Rosalie, twin daughters of Nemesis.

Bella's eyes narrowed when she looked at me, "Hunter of Artemis. What are you doing with a male."

I said in an annoyed tone, "I can talk to him."

"Ha. You wish", Alice said in a sing-song voice. They might have been dressed in red, blue, and black but they were total wannabes of the Aphrodite girls. They looked like dark Barbie's.

Nico scratched his head, seeming unsure of what to do, not wanting to get stuck in a 3-on-1 chick fight.

I was getting really mad. And something about the way Bella was looking at Nico disgusted me. It was like he was a cupcake that she wanted for himself.

_A delicious, scrumptious, dark cupcake. _Another voice said.

What the Hades? I was totally losing it.

"Kay Nico. I see your fan club is here. See you later. Bye." and I hoped that was the first and last time I would ever made such a clichéd dramatic exit.

I went to my cabin to sulk but I found someone in there already. The figure turned around and said, "Hello honey".

It was Aphrodite.

**Well what did you think? Do you like the fact that there are two "Thalia's POVs" in one chapter? Do you think there are too many "POVs" in one chapter? Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thalia's POV**

"What do _you _want?" I snapped. Alright so maybe I should have been nicer, considering she _was _a goddess but the little drama with the Wannabes (that's what I'm going to call them) put me in a bad mood.

"Well of course they would, sweetie!" Aphrodite said cheerfully, "You're jealous!"

I glared at her, "Me? Jealous? Are you serious? I am a Daughter of Zeus. I am a Hunter of Artemis. I am infinitely better in every way shape and form than those stupid Barbie dolls."

She just laughed, "Whatever sharpens your dagger, hon. But they have something you don't have…yet."

I didn't like the sound of that.

"What?" I asked reluctantly.

"They can flirt with Nico!"

My anger multiplied infinitely but I tried to keep it in check, "Okay…so?" I said evenly.

"So? That's it? Ugh. We're going to need more help than I thought." Aphrodite genuinely seemed upset.

"Uhh…aren't you supposed to be in Olympus or something?" I asked, wanting to get rid of her.

"Oh My…Me! I'm a goddess get it! LOL!" She seemed really happy.

"…"

"Good point. I'll BRB soon! TTYL! OOO I JUST HEART INTERNET SPEAK! CHECK OUT MY GODBOOK PAGE SOMETIME! **(A/N: I did not create the idea of 'Godbook'. It's hilarious though)**"

And with a poof, she vanished. What the Hades just happened? I flopped on my bed, and satisfied myself by thinking of the various ways I could take out the Wannabes until I fell asleep.

**Nico's POV**

These girls were making me really uncomfortable. Bella even went as far as to start stroking my hair which just freaked me out.

"Oh Nico. Your hair is so soft. And conditioned." She crooned. Uh, conditioner? Sometimes I even forget to use shampoo…gross I know…but you can't blame me! Honestly!

"Nico. You're always so quiet and dark. You just move…like a shadow." Alice said. Wait, what? Quiet and dark? Chicks dig that? Hmm…possibilities.

"You're dark. Like the night." said Rosalie. Alright possibilities gone. These girls obviously weren't the sharpest knives in the drawer. _Thalia's the freaking sharpest sword in the weapons rack. _Where'd that come from?

"So uh…it's late and it's getting dark. So…yeah see you later…I guess", and that's hopefully the first and last time I ran away from a pack of girls. I could hear them giggling. I hated when girls giggled. The sound bothered me for some reason.

_Thalia never giggles. _Um…what? Okay _now _I'm losing it because I don't see Aphrodite anywhere. I opened my cabin, laid on my bed, and was out in a few seconds.

**Thalia's POV**

Yawn. Morning. I got up, raked a brush through my hair, and slipped on the closest black clothes I had. I made sure I didn't look my best, because honestly I didn't care what Nico thought. At all. Well. Maybe….fine. I admit. I went back and raked the brush through my hair again. Then I left the Zeus cabin and headed to the Mess Hall where something – hopefully tasty – was being served.

I saw Percy and Annabeth walking together and I was about to run up to them (and possibly hit Percy in the head) when I realized how deeply in discussion they were in. Ugh…I'm starting to feel left out.

"Eww…third wheel status, here I come." I grumbled under my breath. I heard a familiar chuckle and whirled around to see Nico. What the Hades? Why was he towering over me? I am a tall girl. Then again, the last time I saw him, he was a cowering ten-year-old. Maybe twelve. I don't really remember.

"You think you've got it bad? You've been here for one day. I've been putting up with this for…like three years." Nico said, absentmindedly running his hand through his hair. His silky, raven-black hair. His silky…THALIA SHUT UP.

"Wait, what? They've been doing their little awkward flirting thing for _that _long?" I exclaimed incredulously.

"Pretty much." He shrugged.

"We have to do something about this", I said, thinking, "I've got it." I grinned evilly.

"What?" he said, looking suspicious.

"We're going to get them together."

"Huh?"

"This summer is the summer we get Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase to start officially dating."

"Why would I want to do that?" he asked. Like he had anything better to do.

"Well, why not? They're pretty much our best friends and seeing them flirt all the time gets on my nerves." I admitted.

Nico stared at me for a moment and then started laughing, "Alright, fine. I'm in."

**Nico's POV**

Okay I know what you're thinking. Why would the Son of Hades want to get involved with a scheme that had Aphrodite written all over it?

_Because it's with Thaliaaaaa. _Shut up, new internal voice. I'm doing this for my bro, Percy. And Annabeth's always been nice to me. Thalia led me up the Mess Hall for breakfast and I couldn't help but notice how awesome she looked. See while it looked like she just got out of bed, she had this…aura of coolness and deadliness that screamed: Mess with me, and die.

Being the Son of Hades, this totally appealed to me. Wait…what? Shut up Nico. She's a _Hunter. _Now go eat your breakfast like a good boy.

"Alright. See you later," I said, heading towards the Hades table.

"Cool. Meet me after archery so we can put our evil scheme into place." She gave me another evil genius grin.

"Sure", I said, actually smiling back. What? I've started smiling now?

"Oh Nico!" I groaned and turned around to see Bella and her friends. I saw Thalia stiffen and her smile vanished. Now she just looked really mad. Like a smaller, cuter, younger, prettier, girlier version of Zeus before he was about to smote someone. Actually that's a little weird.

"Hey…Bella", I said.

"You remember my name? Aww that's so cute!" She squealed.

"It's not like you can remember it yourself", Thalia muttered. Bella gave her the ultimate dirty look and said, "Look Nico. We need to work on your image. For example, why are you hanging out with Pikachu here?"

"Excuse me?" Thalia snapped, her cheeks getting red with anger, "What did you just call me?"

"Duh. Pikachu. Fat, ugly, stupid, and you randomly send out lightning bolts. And look, your cheeks are getting red too!" Bella sneered. **(A/N: I love Pokemon and Pikachu).**

Normally I stayed out of other people's business and let them fight their own battles, but this is one I wouldn't ignore, "Actually, I was under the impression that Pikachu was powerful, loyal, and super cute." I said evenly. Did I honestly utter the words "super cute"? Shudder.

Thalia looked at me and blushed. Definitely cuter than Zeus.

"Uh! Whatevs! I've got to eat now! Bye Nicky!" Bella gushed and practically skipped away with her sidekicks.

"So…" I said, feeling awkward, "Back to Percy and Annabeth?"

Thalia glared at Bella for a few more seconds and said, "Fine. Meet me after archery."

Oh boy. Between Bella, her sidekicks, and this evil scheme (WITH A HUNTER) this was going to be a long summer.

**A/N: Somehow I feel Chapter 2 was more boring than Chapter 1, but I promise! Chapter 3 will be better! I also notice that I haven't been proofreading very well, so I tried to fix my errors. Yes Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are Twilight characters…I'm really NOT a fan of Twilight…sorry. And one last thing. I'm not going to have Nico and Thalia fall in love in Chapter 3, become a couple that makes out all the time, and then goes on a quest, and then blah blah blah. I think it's been done too many times. I'm also not going to make Thalia ditz that is always going to do what a guy tells her to. (Yes! Girl Power!) To me, Thalia's a tough girl. And Nico's not always going to be an emo/goth/depressed kid. That's been done too many times too. Okay. Mini spiel done. Thanks for the 6 reviews I got! Please review this chapter as well! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thalia's POV**

Stupid. Wannabes. Seriously, Pikachu was the best insult they could think of?_ "Actually, I was under the impression that Pikachu was powerful, loyal, and super cute."_ Did Nico Di Angelo actually utter the words "super cute"? I smirked, then blushed because I realized he was talking about me…I hope.

I went to the lonely Zeus table and then headed out for archery. Being the only Hunter present (the rest of my ladies said something about blowing up the Aphrodite cabin, which I was totally cool with because she kept invading my thoughts) I totally pwned the Half-Blood Campers. Hehehe.

After hitting ten bull's eyes (in a row, might I add), I let my bow disappear (Hunter perks) and looked for Nico. Where is he? I definitely told him to meet me! DID HE FORGET? Maybe Bella got her hands on him! I was so mad that when someone put their hand on my shoulder I accidentally shocked them (Zeus daughter perks). I turned around to see an annoyed Nico.

"I don't call on my skeletal army every time I see you," he grumbled. _Yes but every time _I _see _you _I…_wait. Shut up Aphrodite. _Hmph._

"Oh…haha…sorry about that", Whoops, "Okay. So now we need to get Annabeth and Percy together!" I put my hands on my hips and started pacing. After a few seconds, I looked up to see Nico smirking at me.

"What?" I said, annoyed.

"You look so…much like an Aphrodite girl right now." He said, grinning evilly.

"_Excuse me?_" my voice went up a few octaves, "I am nothing like those airheads!" _Hey! Those are my daughters you're talking about!..._Sorry Aphrodite.

"Yeah but aren't you doing what they do?" he asked smugly, "Setting two people up?"

"Aren't you supposed to be helping me?" I asked pointedly.

"Nah. I think I'll watch you", Uh…awkward. My face must have shown it because he hurriedly said, "I'll watch you act like an Aphrodite girl". Still awkward.

"Okay…this is just getting awkward." He said, flushing a bit. Way to announce it Nico. Way. To. Go.

"I KNOW!" I said, a brilliant idea formulating in my mind, "We could set up a kissing booth. And force Percy to run it. And then all the girls will come to kiss him, which will make Annabeth really jealous!"

"What? How do you know that they'll even want to kiss, _Percy_?" Nico asked, looking vaguely repulsed.

"Uh…savior of Olympus? Gorgeous sea-green eyes? Totally fit body? Perfectly messed up hair?" I said without thinking.

Nico's eyes narrowed. Stupid ADHD mind Thalia! Why'd you say that!

"Wow. Never thought I'd hear a _Hunter _say anything so complimentary towards a guy." Crap. Crap. CRAP.

"I…uh…I hope you realize this is for _Annabeth_, right?" I said quickly.

"I guess so. I bet it would work. Percy's pretty gullible but how will we convince him to agree?" Nico asked.

"I don't suppose _you _could do some brainstorming, could you?" I glared, "Okay…how about we say it's a fundraiser. 1 drachma per kiss."

"Fund raiser for what? Bump it up to 5 since apparently every girl wants to kiss the _Savior of Olympus_", Nico said with a trace of irritation.

"For Prom."

"What?"

"That's right. We are going to have a prom. Right here in Camp Half-Blood."

**Nico's POV**

I was in my cabin. Thalia had wandered off mumbling things under her breath like 'corsages' 'dresses' 'punch bowl'. _Savior of Olympus? Gorgeous sea-green eyes? Totally fit body? Perfectly messed up hair?_

So was that Thalia's type? I wanted to punch something. I got up and looked into the mirror. Savior of Olympus? Kinda…I did bring in a skeletal army. Gorgeous sea-green eyes? Nope. Just black. Totally fit body? Maybe? Perfectly messed up hair? Hades, no. I slumped back onto my bed. Not only did I not fit Thalia's description but I was also feeling severely stressed about this whole Prom thing. Leave it to a girl to come up with this. Even a Hunter girl.

Prom would totally suck. I'd have to wear a stupid tux, ask a stupid girl out, and spend a stupid night watching stupid lovey dovey couples have the time of their lives.

_Or you could go with Thalia. _Go away internal voice.

I nearly fell asleep when I heard pounding on my door. I groaned, pulled myself out of bed and opened the door to…the electric blue eyes of the one and only Thalia Grace.

"What?" I said, rudely, "I was napping, you know."

"Shut up, Dead Boy. We have a kissing booth to set up, and a Percy Jackson to guilt!" she said triumphantly, "Well actually…I already guilted Percy. So we just need to set up a booth!"

"Just ask the Hephaestus cabin for one," I said sleepily.

"Good idea! I didn't think of that! I'll go over there right now." She was about to leave and then said, "Oh, by the way. You have drool on your face." And skipped off.

Real smooth Nico.

**Thalia's POV**

Hehe drooling Nico. Priceless. I'll never let him forget it. I should have taken a picture. After setting up the booth I dragged Percy over.

"Do I have to do this?" he whined.

"Yes."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"But – "

"No."

"Pleas – "

"No."

"Tough luck bro," said Nico, "You can never get your way with Thalia around."

I stuck my tongue out at him and said to Percy, "Alright, stop using those lips for talking and start using them for kissing."

"How long do I have to do this?" Percy said, "Annabeth has archery and then Greek. And then she comes back…that's like 2 hours."

"Good," I said, smiling sweetly, "You'll run a 3 hour shift."

"What?" Percy exclaimed.

"And then Nico will go after you." I said grinning at him while ignoring the burning sensation in my stomach that was telling me not to suggest this.

"What?" It was Nico's turn to look annoyed, "Why don't you do it?"

"I'm a Hunter."

"Yes, how could we forget?" Was that sarcasm? By now, a crowd of curious girls had wandered over and were pulling out their wallets.

"Okay…anyways! Percy! Start kissing!"

Groan

**-2 hours later-**

I saw Annabeth walking towards us, engrossed in a book, probably about architecture. She almost walked into me, looked up and saw the crowd of girls around the booth.

"What's going on here?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh Nico and I set up a kissing booth," I said cheerfully.

"Nico's kissing all the girls in camp?" Annabeth giggled, "How did you get him to do it?"

"Actually I'm not kissing them," said Nico, appearing from the shadows. Both Annabeth and I jumped, "Percy is."

I swear the temperature dropped twenty degrees and it wasn't Nico's fault.

"Percy's…kissing…all…the girls…in camp?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Not ALL of them! Only ages fifteen and older!" I said, "It's for our fund raiser!"

"For what?" she said, irritation coloring her voice.

"Half-Blood Prom!"

"What?"

"We're going to have a prom here and needed funds!" I said happily, "So we got Percy to help us out!"

"And he agreed? That easily?" Annabeth said, her face getting red with anger.

"Actually he didn't really want t-OW!" I jabbed Nico hard in the side.

"Nah. He was really happy to. Agreed to it without a second thought. Its 5 drachmas a kiss. Maybe you should go contribute to our fund!" I said.

"I don't think so." Annabeth growled.

"Well…how about you take the shift after him?" Now I could make Percy jealous too. But I bet Annabeth wouldn't do it.

"Gladly." Score!

**A/N: Was this hopefully more interesting than Chapter 2? Thank you for the 11 reviews and everyone who subscribed to my story! What do you think about Half-Blood Prom?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nico's POV**

Cha-Ching. Percy alone had brought in 1000 drachmas…that means either 200 girls kissed him (I don't think we even have that many girls in camp) or they kept going back to him.

After his shift was over, a very tired Percy covered in lipstick stumbled over to me.

"Ugh…is it over?" he managed to get out.

I tried not to laugh, "Nope, you've got another…3 hours to go."

"What?"

"Haha I was just kidding". He weakly punched me in the shoulder, and then noticed the crowd of guys gathering around the booth.

"Uh…why are they all over there?"

"Oh, it's Annabeth's turn."

"What?"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" an excited Thalia bounded toward us, "We felt that we needed to consider both the needs of the male and female population of Camp-Half Blood! And who better to do it than Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!"

"We?" Percy said eyeing both Thalia and I. My cheeks reddened a bit.

"Nah. It's mostly Thalia. I just hang around and give…advice." Worst save ever. But Percy seemed to buy it.

"Alright…I'm going to go to my cabin and take a shower. See you at dinner." And with that, he tripped his way back to the Poseidon Cabin, leaving Thalia and me…well, alone. The silence was getting awkward.

"Uh…so I take it that Phase 1 of Operation Get Jackson and Chase together worked?" I asked.

"Absolutely! Did you _see _Annabeth's face when she saw that Percy had been running the booth! Priceless!" Thalia said, cackling evilly. I do love a girl who can cackle.

"Hey Nico! The kissing booth would have been _soooo _much better if you'd been running it!" Crap. It was Bella. How the Hades did she always end up being where I was?

"What do you want?" Thalia snapped.

"Well – "

Thalia cut her off, "Actually Nico and I are going to go train."

"We are?" I asked.

"Yes." Her tone left no room for discussion and since Bella freaked me out I followed her.

"Guess what? It's going to be Zeus vs. Hades. The ultimate showdown of the century", Thalia said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, as if _you, _a daughter of Zeus could beat a son of Hades." A bolt of lightning shot through the sky, "Sorry Uncle Zeus!"

"EW! We're cousins?" said Thalia, sounding disgusted. I tried to figure what was so weird about it when it hit me. Cousins can't date.

"Uh…well in theory…yes. But gods don't have DNA so it doesn't really count!" I hope.

POOF! "Omigods! It totally does NOTTT COUNT!"

"Aphrodite?" I asked, hesitantly.

"The one and only. Don't worry dears! Nothing will get in between Thalico!"

Huh? I must have looked really confused because both Thalia and Aphrodite gave me this 'you-are-an-imbecile' look that only girls can give.

"Sigh. Seriously?" Thalia asked sounding annoyed, "First Annabeth, now you? This 'Thalico' thing isn't going to catch on."

"AWW THIS IS TOO CUTE! He doesn't even acknowledge his couple name!"

"What's 'Thalico'?" **(A/N: *facepalm*)**

"Seriously Nico. Use that brain that we hope Athena gave to you. Thalico. Thal. Ico." Thalia said very slowly, as if talking to a little kid.

"Uh…Thal. Well that's a nickname for you. Whoa 'ico' is like Nico without the N! So it's you and me and…OH." CRAP! Aphrodite started giggling like mad.

"Omigods Thalia, isn't he, like, totally, adorable when he's confused?"

"No."

"Ouch, I am hurt. I am freaking adorable."

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut up."

"OOH! LOVER'S QUARREL!"

"SHUT UP!" we both yelled, simultaneously blushing.

"Aww, you've learned to know what each other are thinking! Young love…well my little lovebirds, I'll be watching from Olympus." And with a wink, she vanished.

"So. Back to the Battle of the Century?" I asked tentatively.

**Thalia's POV**

"So. Back to the Battle of the Century?" Nico asked, avoiding my eyes.

"What? Oh yes. Prepared to be defeated by the Daughter of the Sky!"

"As if." He smirked, all traces of confusion gone. Nico was in full battle mode.

"You're cute when you think you're going to win." No seriously. He was cute.

"See? You admit I'm freaking adorable. You might as well give up now." I take it back.

"No way. We get to use powers." Prepared to be Zeus-i-fried. **(A/N-See what I did there? ;) )**

"Fine."

"Okay."

We reached the battle field and pulled on some armor. I tapped out Aegis and prepared for battle. A fairly large crowd had gathered to watch us.

"GO THALIA! DEFEAT THAT MALE!" I pretty sure that was one of the Hunters.

"NICO! BLOW HER TO PIECES!" That was definitely Bella.

Nico watched carefully, trying to figure out what I was going to do. Alright. So I charged. Our swords met with a clash of iron and I was actually struggling against his weight.

"Gained some muscle, eh?" I asked the strain evident in my voice. WHAT THE HECK, LAST TIME I SAW HIM HE WAS A SHRIMP!

"Wouldn't you like to know," he smirked infuriatingly. That's when I realized, swords=metal, and metal conducts electricity. I shocked him through our swords and he stumbled back, "Clever, but it won't work again." He ripped open a small hole in the ground and five skeletal warriors sprang out.

"Ooo too scared to fight me yourself?" I taunted as I shot each skeleton down with electricity. Then he disappeared. What the heck?

I felt a blade against my neck as he reappeared behind me, "Shadow travel." He said quietly into my ear, "Surrender now?" I felt my heartbeat quicken. Ignore Nico...quick Thalia…what to do…what to do…that's it! BLAST! When in doubt, use the ol' electricity trick. I ran, put my foot on his chest, and pointed my sword at his neck.

"Surrender."

"Never." And then he conjured up more skeletal warriors. This basically happened in a cycle. Electric shock, dead soldiers, Nico shadow travel, Electric shock. And though I was immortal, this was getting kinda tiring. But there was no way I was going to _lose._

"Alright you better give up - " I tripped over a rock (where did a freaking rock come from?) and…right into Nico's arms which caused him to fall too. **(A/N-Talk about cliche XD)**

"Ennhtgh you are heavier than you look," Nico said unhelpfully. Jerk.

"Shut up." I said when I realized I was pretty much laying on top of him. Crap. Act cool. Do not get caught into said son of Hades's eyes. Ignore. They seemed depthless. Shut up!

I could hear the Aphrodite girl's giggling and heard scraps of conversation like 'dark lovers' 'forbidden love' and 'Emo Romeo and Goth Juliet'. Alright that brought me back to my senses.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. This fight is going nowhere though. We're too evenly matched." Nico said, not looking at me. That's what you think, sucker. I whipped out a dagger and held it against his throat.

"Surrender."

Nico rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever I surrender." Score! The Hunters went wild and were jeering at Nico.

"Stupid male! Thinking he can beat a Hunter!"

"Ha! You tried to send the Feminist Movement back, but failed!" **(A/N: LOL WORST INSULT EVER)**

"Girls rule, boys drool!" For the most part Nico ignored them, even chuckling at a few of the insults.

"Your sister would be ashamed of you!" Nico stopped dead in his tracks. Crap, Phoebe why'd you have to bring Bianca up?

He slowly turned around, his eyes blazing with anger. Gone was the spark of amusement. Gone was the happiness. All that was left was a black hole of hate. And that's when his rage let loose. The ground ripped open and hundreds of skeletal warriors emerged and began to attack the Hunters. All the plants in the area died and even the sky darkened. I began to feel faint and scared as if every fear I had was about to come to life.

"You dare speak about my sister? My _dead _sister? The sister who died because you Hunters?" Nico asked in an eerily calm tone. But the strain of the power he had released was too much for his body to handle because he fainted.

**A/N: Hahahaha the Hunters fail at insults. So what did you think? Don't you just love how annoying Aphrodite is? Any suggestions you have are really welcome because sometimes my creative juices stop running :(. Do you think Bella and the Wannabes should be impressed by Nico's power? Or scared? Please review! (WOOT I HAVE A WHOPPING 18 REVIEWS NOW! THANK YOU! :D)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nico's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to remember where I was. I vaguely remember skeletal warriors, some bitchy Hunter **(A/N: Sorry, language :( )**, and a really scared Thalia. Wait, a scared Thalia? That's…like impossible. Now I really need to figure out what happened.

I sat up, groaning because it felt like my body was on fire. Where am I? This place looks pretty familiar...I was in the infirmary.

A door opened and a familiar figure walked in. Thalia. Phew, she was okay.

"Wow Death Boy, or should I say, Sleeping Beauty. You're finally awake."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well let's see. You got mad at a Hunter, ripped open the ground, conjured up hundreds of skeletal warriors, killed most of the plant life in the area, made every demi-god, satyr, naiad, and Chiron re-live their worst fears, and then passed out for two days." Her voice was hard.

I stared at her in horror. I had done all that? I mean, yeah I know I'm the son of Hades…but to cause that much destruction is terrifying.

"I…did…all that…?" I couldn't believe it.

"Oh! And you also shadow-traveled all the Hunters to California." What the Hades?

"What?" I said stupidly.

"That's right, you sent all my girls to California." I thought I heard her voice catch when she said 'my girls', "They'll be back in about a week because Artemis and Apollo have Olympus stuff **(A/N: lol 'Olympus Stuff') **to attend to."

"What about the campers? Are they okay? Are you okay? What about Chiron?" I said frantically.

"Most of the skeletal warriors collapsed when you fainted but we fought the rest of them. The Demeter Cabin currently hates you and is attempting to grow everything back and even the Ares Cabin has gained a healthy respect for you."

I need to fix this. I started to get up.

"Where's my shirt?" I thought I saw Thalia flush a bit, but it could have been my imagination.

"You had a high fever. Your temperature has been all over the place."

"And you, my loyal nurse, have nursed me back to health in order to take a glance at my hot abs, eh?" I smirked. This time Thalia visibly blushed.

"What? No…if it makes you feel any better, the rest of the girls in camp have been here. Well, almost all of them. The Demeter girls are shunning you. But, apparently there's something ridiculously attractive about watching you drool while you sleep, shirtless." There was no missing the sarcasm in her voice.

"Ouch, man, you just got burned." Percy walked in.

"Where's Annabeth? I thought she never left you side." I snapped back.

Percy's face dropped sadly, "I don't know. She's been ignoring for the past few days, but I don't know why."

"Gee, that's a shocker." I said. Percy glared at me.

"Shut up Dead Boy. Just get dressed." Thalia snapped.

"Alright Pinecone Face. Well? Why are you still here? Trying to look at my abs? Leave." Thalia threw a pillow at me and I chuckled as I pulled on a T-shirt.

**-**.

I left the Big House only to be assaulted by a throng of girls.

"Nico, are you okay?"

"Nico! You're so brave!"

"Can I see your abs?" Well. At least she was honest. I felt terrible. And annoyed. I destroy their camp and all they care about is watching me half-naked? I shoved my way through the crowd until I reached my cabin. Stupid girls. They're almost as bad as the Hunters.

The Hunters. Now I remember. What's her name, Phoebe? She's the reason my inner-Hades got released. How could she bring up Bianca like that? I know I'm the son of Hades which means obviously I'm an unemotional rock, right? Wrong. Maybe I'm even more of an emotional mess because everyone expects me not to feel anything, so I bottle up everything I feel. I try not to care about anyone. Just keep moving, I mean I'm nearly 80. Well, packaged in the body of a 15 year old with abs. Haha just thinking about it reminds me of Thalia. I didn't even know she could turn that red.

She's one of those people who understand me. We're Big Three Children. Sure, Percy is the son of Poseidon, but since he saved Olympus and everything, everyone loves him. Plus he's just so gullible and lovable that no one expects him to be evil or anything. But we have to keep up our images. I have to be emo and unreachable. Thalia tried to break away from everyone's expectations of being Zeus's daughter by joining the Hunters. But now everyone expects her to be just like Artemis, a male-hating, heartless woman. And that's not her. I can tell she's beginning to hate the Hunters, with all their rules. Sometime I wonder if she wants to quit, being in charge of her own destiny.

Such deep thoughts. Time for lunch.

**Up in Olympus…**

"Hades! Your Death Spawn almost destroyed Camp Half-Blood!" an enraged Zeus shrieked.

"He killed all the plants! He's just like his father! Next thing you know, he'll be seducing poor maids, like my daughter!" Demeter screamed.

"I broke a nail!" Aphrodite sobbed.

"He'll be seducing maids like Zeus's offspring." Ares commented.

"I have a poem!" Apollo said, hopefully.

"Shut up!" Artemis retorted.

"Something must be done about this. The Big Three's children are too powerful. Every time one of these teenagers has a hormonal imbalance, a natural disaster occurs. They are just like their fathers." said Athena.

"What? I do not cause a natural disaster every time I get angry!" Poseidon argued.

"What about the Haiti earthquake? Or the Japan tsunami?" Athena countered. **(A/N: Please don't get offended, I understand these are very serious disasters and are not meant to be taken lightly or as a joke)**

"Yes and what about the tornados Zeus has been bashing Mid West America with?" Hermes said, "It's making delivering messages very difficult."

"ENOUGH." Hades bellowed. All the Olympians turned to look at him, "It is not the boy's fault. It's that idiot Hunter's fault. I can assure you, she will _not _be reaching Elysium."

"Hey! No fair! I thought we had a deal!" Artemis yelled.

"I lied." Hades smirked, "You didn't make me swear on the River Styx."

"OHHHHH YOU JUST GOT PWNED!" Apollo said gleefully.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand? The Big Three's Children." Athena said, clearly irritated.

"Oh, yes. They should be destroyed." Demeter said.

"What? That's your…step-grandson you're talking about!" Hades yelled.

"Well he wouldn't _be _my step-grandson if you hadn't abducted my daughter!" she screamed back.

"We are not going back there!" Athena shouted, "BIG. THREE. CHILDREN."

"Well kudos to the little guy. What's his name, Nick? That was some power." said Ares.

"It's Nico." said Hades. **(A/N: He does care :) )**

"Whatever. You guys, like totally cannot destroy them! I've already got their couples! Thalico and Percabeth, duh." Aphrodite said breezily.

"We already knew of this 'Percabeth', it's been around for years," said Hermes, "But what is this 'Thalico' you speak of?"

"PERCABETH! WHAT!" Athena yelled, angrily.

"No way!" Poseidon whined.

"Sigh. Pl-uu-leez get with the program, guys. Percabeth equals Percy and Annabeth. Thalico equals Thalia and Nico. And you say _I'm _the dumb one?" Aphrodite said while filing her nails.

"You still are the dumb one." Artemis grumbled.

"My child would never associate with the Death Spawn!" Zeus yelled, his face getting red with fury.

"Psh, it's not my fault that my son is good with the ladies. Just like his father." Hades said proudly.

"You're NOT good with the ladies!" Demeter shrieked.

"Ok-aay whatevs. Sure, you guys will argue now but you like totally have to agree that Thalico is the cutest thing eva. Like, he's all goth and moody and she's like all goth and moody. And, like, they both wear black. Totally cute." Aphrodite said.

"I feel myself agreeing with the dumb one." Athena said.

"And Percabeth is just as cute!" Aphrodite said hopefully.

"I feel myself disagreeing with the dumb one." Athena said.

"Actually. It is cute." Hestia said, "I mean, you guys never listen to me, but it's adorable."

"I feel myself agreeing with the small one." Ares said.

"I am not small!" Hestia said indignantly.

"Yeah whateve. I totally heart demi-god couples!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Why are you so quiet, Artemis?" Apollo asked, "We're talking about one of your _Hunters _and a _male. _Shouldn't you be yelling about the dominance of the Double-X Chromosomes? **(A/N: I'm a bio nerd XD [see username lol])"**

"I feel myself agreeing with the bad poet." Poseidon said, "Why haven't you denounced love?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm testing Thalia. Lately I've felt that she has been unhappy with the Hunters and wishes to leave. I want to use the Death Spawn to see where her loyalties lie."

"Stop calling him Death Spawn! He has a name!" Hades protested.

And so the gods and goddesses continued to watch their children through Hephaestus TV.

**Haha I'm not gonna lie, I had a lot of fun typing out the god's conversation. My personal favorite part is the "I feel myself agreeing with the dumb one." **

**Here's another thing that's different about this 'Thalico' story. I'm trying to write a story more of how 'Thalico' influences Thalia to realize that the life she's leading isn't what she really wants. I don't want Thalia to leave the Hunters solely because of Nico. (Though you can be assured there will several more times when Thalia "accidentally" falls into Nico's arms XD).**

**Note: BTW, thanks to the reviews I realized that Percy&Annabeth are 4 years older than Nico. Also, Thalia never turned 16…that's why she joined the Hunters. So let's pretend that Nico and Thalia are 15 and Percy and Annabeth are 19. Sorry.**

**Thank you for the 33 reviews! That's a huge jump from 18! :)**

**(Please review. It makes me a better writer. And secretly boosts my confidence).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thalia's POV**

The delicious smells from the mess hall are calling me. I am powerless. I must submit. OMZ! **(A/N: See what I did there ;) ) **Burgers! My favorite! I practically skipped to the mess hall when I saw Bella's little gang crowded together whispering in a suspicious manner.

So I did what any rational demi-god would do. I slunk into prime eavesdropping position.

"Oh my gods, we have to do something about Theresa or whatever. And Annie Bell too", Alice was saying. What? I could understand them hating on me, but why Annabeth, too?

Bella replied, "Totally. The two hottest guys in camp are way too close to them. I mean, maybe I could understand Ally Ben, because I've got to admit she _is _pretty. But that Tammy? No way. She's so ugly and totally lacks fashion sense!" Ouch. So maybe I do wear a lot of black…but still.

"Totally! And she's so…manly. Running around in the forest with a bunch of girls…oh my G, maybe she's a lesbian!" Rosalie said, sounding shocked. WTZ? **(A/N: I have nothing against the LGBT community).**

"Okay. Actually let's try not to steal Percy; he's too much…like a puppy dog. He'll follow around Abby Bridget around faithfully. But Nico…yum. He's like a delicious dark sweet just waiting to be unwrapped. He deserves better than that Toni. Besides she's a _Hunter. _She'd totally be leading him on if she had any attractive qualities." Bella said, scathingly.

Wait, maybe she was right. I would be leading him on if he was in to me. That's not fair. Oh my Zeus…what am I going to do? Maybe I'm really a horrible person? Maybe I actually am ugly. I don't deserve him.

I feel awful, I feel like crying. Wait.

I am Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus. No stupid, airheaded Barbie doll is going to put me down or one up me. I lifted my head up proudly and walked into the mess hall. Suck it, bitch. **(A/N: Who else just found their favorite line? XD)**

Burgers, here I come.

For some reason, today, I decided to sit at the Zeus table, instead of the Artemis table. The rest of the Hunters aren't here, so I'll still be eating alone anyways. Sigh.

"Yo, is this seat taken?" My heart soared. Nico.

"I dunno, are you wearing clothes?"

"Wanna check?" Was he flirting?

"I'm not turning around. This burger is far more attractive than you are, shirtless."

"Ohhh so you _did _watch me sleep. I knew it. I'm just too irresistible."

"Don't flatter yourself, Dead Boy."

"Ouch, Pikachu, that hurt." Okay, I cracked a smile at that.

"Fine, sit. What's up?"

"I hate my life."

"Join the club. What's wrong?"

"Everything?"

"Way to be specific."

"Okay…well it's just that I'm being mobbed my random girls who don't care about me, just my stunning good looks, my family was thrown back at me as an insult, I don't fit in anywhere, and…oh yeah, the Demeter Cabin hates me and is getting revenge by growing bright yellow tulips all around and in my cabin." I looked at him, speechless. I'd never heard anyone confess their inner pain in such a hilariously, sarcastic way.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know. Sucks to be me, right?"

"What? I guess so…but my life is worse."

"No way."

"Yeah."

"Tell me then."

"I…can't."

"Coward. That makes my life worse, because you can't even admit what's wrong."

All the rage and angst I had been feeling suddenly exploded out of nowhere, "Me? A coward? I threw my life away for the good of the world. I chose to be a Hunter to give the Gods a fighting chance against Kronos. I did it so that Percy could train for another two years to prepare himself. When you met me, you were ten, I was fifteen. Now you're fifteen and so am I. Do you think I want to be an immortal fifteen-year-old girl forever? Do you think I like hating on guys? Do you think I actually hate you? Don't you know that I'm falling - " _in love with you. _My mind finished.

Nico looked at me, shocked that I had said so much.

I sighed, "Look. I'm sorry. I just, I mean, its just…"

"No, it's fine. Everyone needs their chance to rant every once in awhile." He gave me a shadow of a smile, "Trust me. I'm the angst-ridden teenage son of Hades, remember?" Then he did something surprising.

He gave me a hug. He didn't smell like death…more like…Axe? The son of Hades, wearing _Axe? _I couldn't help it, I started cracking up.

"What?" he glared at me, "Here I am, trying to comfort you, and you _laugh _at me?"

"Sorry…but…Nico…do…you…wear…Axe?" I took huge breaths between each word, because I was laughing so hard.

"Uh…awkward…yeah?" He seemed really confused, but his confirmation made it even more funny.

"Ugh, I'm such a hormonal teenager. First angry, then sad, now I'm laughing like there's no tomorrow. I've been a teenager for like nine years." My face darkened as I admitted something that I had tried to hide from Artemis and the Hunters, "I don't want to be an adolescent forever."

"Obviously." He sounded so matter-a-fact.

"You…understand, then?" I was shocked. I could never admit this to my fellow Hunters who were content with hating guys and being young. I guess I could never really relate to them because I hadn't suffered greatly at the hands of a man. I joined the Hunters to stall, to give Percy time, to ensure that I, a child of the Big Three, never turned sixteen.

"Duh. Who wants to be stuck as a cranky girl for eternity? Ow!" I punched his shoulder, "What was that for?" For helping make my decision.

"Thanks Nico. I finally understand." Then before I could chicken out, I gave him a really quick kiss on the cheek and ran away.

**Hmm, this chapter seems to be shorter than the previous ones, but I didn't want it to be overly moody and depressing. So here we see how Thalia and Nico are actually feeling. Nico feels alone, and Thalia confesses to not enjoying the life of a Hunter. What do you think? **

**BTW, Summer is coming! What does that mean? MORE FREQUENT UPDATES! WOOHOO!**

**Also…I have a new story! It's called "The Gods discover Apple Apps" in which our favorite 12 Olympians, discover the wonders of the mortal iPod Touch. Go check it out! :D**

**Thanks for the 42 reviews! I can't believe Chapter 5 got 9 reviews in one day! Can we aim for 50? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nico's POV**

I touched my cheek. It felt, warm and tingly. _Warm and tingly? _You're a dude, man! Get a hold of yourself! I couldn't help but grin stupidly. Thalia's kiss had sent a jolt of electricity through me. This wasn't a cheesy romance book, like I dunno Light-twi, but the Daughter of Zeus's kiss sent an actual shock through me. I should remember to tell her this for next time. Wait, Nico, what are you thinking? Are you actually considering the fact that she'd kiss _you _again? It was hopeless. She was so beautiful, and brave, and smart, and funny. I don't deserve her. I put my head in my hands when I heard a POOF!

"Oh my G! Nico! Don't feel down! You totally deserve her!" Ugh, Aphrodite.

"Get lost." Not my smartest move, but whatever.

Aphrodite ignored this, "You and Thalia definitely have to get together!"

I glared at her, "Why do _you _care? You only want to see a cute couple, then break us up, and then find some other poor mortals to harass. Isn't that what happened with Paris and Helen?"

"Tsk tsk, little demi-god. Back then I was young and foolish and all I cared for was cute couples. But I _am _the goddess of love. And seeing you heartsick makes me feel hurt, too." Whoa. Did Aphrodite just say something deep and meaningful? . "And I've totally never had a goth-demi-god couple!" Nevermind.

"Yeah, whatever, she's a Hunter and a daughter of Zeus; I don't really care about her." It hurt my heart to say it though.

"Foolish little boy! I know all your feelings! Goddess of Love, here! You love her! Man-up and confess your feelings to her!" And with that she vanished, leaving me feeling really confused.

Gahhh girls are so confusing. Squealing demi-goddesses, Hunters, and a Goddess. I walked back to my cabin and was looking for my iPod when I heard a POOF! behind me.

"Look Aphrodite, I don't want to talk." I said irritably without turning around, "Go away."

"It would do you good to learn some respect." It wasn't Aphrodite. I knew this voice. It was imprinted in my brain so firmly that I wouldn't be able to forget it, if I tried. I turned around to see none other than my dad, Hades himself. CRAP I JUST MOUTHED OFF TO THE GOD OF DEATH.

"Father! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you! I thought it was Aphrodite because she's annoying and likes popping in at random times but I didn't think it was you because I know you have more important things to attend to rather than visiting me." I blabbered on. I hope he won'r banish my soul to fifty years of torment.

My father looked amused. He was wearing a black Armani suit, shiny black shoes, and designer shades, "Nico, I'm not going to banish your soul to fifty years of torment." Crap! He knows what I'm thinking! Hades is the best god out of them all, I'm on Team Hades, Suck it, Zeus. *thunder bolt*. THEY ALL KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING?

"Son, calm yourself. You are not going to be smote, blown up, or sent to the fiery pits of hell. I came to talk to you." A warm, tingly feeling spread through me. Hades came to see me? Personally? What's with the all the warm tingly, feelings today?

"Ah, that's exactly what I came about. Zeus's offspring."

"Father, I understand. You want me to stay away from her because she is Zeu - "

"No! Just because I'm Hades does not mean I will subject Zeus's offspring to an eternity of hate. I have better things to do." Like torture souls.

"Yes, like torturing souls. Now, son. Do you love the girl?" Did I? I didn't know. I hung my head in shame.

"I'm sorry Father…I don't know." I slowly looked up at him, and he was nodding with approval. What the heck?

"Good. You should be uncertain. If you love the girl, I will accept it."

"What?" He totally caught me off guard.

"You remind me of how I felt about your mother when I first met her." His eyes drifted off into the distance, looking wistful, "She was so beautiful. And fearless. And…anyways, that's the past. I loved your mother. I may be the God of Death, but it doesn't make me heartless."

I stared at him thinking hard. I believed him that he would accept Thalia, but he _was _Hades. He had to have an ulterior motive for this. Trust me, as his son, I inherited all his traits.

Hades smiled, "Think, son. Why would I accept Zeus's offspring?"

Hades vs. Zeus…there was also that Athena/Poseidon rivalry…OH.

"You want to show to the Council how much better your character is compared to Zeus, Athena, and Poseidon who cannot accept their mortal children falling in love?" I guessed.

"Excellent. This is why you're one of my favorite children." Whoa, what?

"I've stayed too long. Here is a present. Farewell, son, and remember, as mortals say these days, Team Hades FTW." He vanished. I looked down at what he had handed me. A dagger? I unsheathed it. A freaking sharp blade that would never be dulled! It matched my Stygian sword.

"Thank you Father!" I yelled to the sky. I actually felt happy. Hades cared? About me? I was one of his favorite children?

Aww man, here comes that tingly feeling again!

**Thalia's POV**

I was walking back to the Artemis cabin when I saw Annabeth. I ran over, only to discover that she was crying.

"Annabeth! What's wrong?" I had a feeling I knew the answer.

"What? I mean…its Percy. I've been in love with him for the past seven years and he hasn't noticed. I mean I knew Hera hated me, but now Aphrodite, too!" I knew how much Annabeth hated crying.

"Annabeth. You are so stupid."

"Excuse me?" Ahh, now there was the Annabeth rage that I knew and loved.

"Percy's in love with someone. But he's more in love with her, than you are with him." I really shouldn't be enjoying this. I. am. not. enjoying. this. Bahahaha, I totally am.

"Who is she? I'm going to find her, and tear her eyes out slowly and painfully and then stab her!" Annabeth's hair was flying up making her look like the Angel of Death. _You've already got an Angel of Death. _Shut up Aphrodite.

"You know, Annabeth, I'd never have guessed you were suicidal." I took her completely off guard.

"What?"

"Annabeth, for a child of Athena, you're pretty stupid. Percy is more in love with you, then you are with him."

"But the kissing booth?"

"My idea. I wanted to make you jealous." Annabeth looked at me thoughtfully.

"That is a plan worthy of Athena."

"Thank you." I beamed proudly.

"Will there be a Half-Blood Prom?"

"I dunno, do you want to plan it?"

"Of course I will! Leave it all to me!" Suddenly Annabeth looked past me. I turned around to see a depressed looking Percy sulking.

"Go get him, girl."

I watched as Annabeth ran up to Percy, slapped him hard in the face, and then started kissing him like there was no tomorrow. I smiled to the sky. Thanks Aphrodite.

**Yeah I was too lazy to write up all about Thalia planning prom, so I dumped it onto Annabeth. I also finally got Annabeth and Percy together *applause!***

**Team Hades FTW! I think Hades needs more love.**

**I haven't reached 50 reviews yet :( HOWEVER, THANKS FOR THE 45 REVIEWS! :D**

**Since it's now summer…I have tons of time…to update. lol **

**So what do you think should happen next?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yessssss. I got more than 50 reviews! Success XD**

**Thalia's POV**

I was practicing some archery (pssh like I need to _practice_) when I heard Nico come up from behind me. I smiled.

"What's up Dead Boy?"

"So I see you finally got Percy and Annabeth together." He said, with amusement.

"Yes I did." I said proudly.

"I hope that's the end of your Daughter-of-Aphrodite-phase." He muttered.

"What was that?" I said in the most menacing voice I could muster.

"Nothing! So…I heard Annabeth's planning this prom thing, right?"

"Yup." Where was this going? "Today's Thursday, it's on Saturday."

"Oh. Cool." Real smooth, bro.

"Yeah, the Hunters should be back on Sunday, but I'm thinking of ditching." I said evenly.

"You are?" I think he sounded disappointed, "Oh, that's too bad. Cuz I was going to ask you…because I needed a date who I knew wouldn't wear a bright pink dress, but if you're not going…" he trailed off. He's so awkward!

"Well, in that case, I guess I'm going."

"Really?" he sounded excited, and then tried to play it cool, "Nice. Just as friends, right?"

No. I didn't want to go as "Just as friends." I pretended to not have heard him, "Huh?"

"I mean, I don't want the Hunters to kill me for taking you as my girlfriend." He chuckled. The Hunters. Why did they always get in my way?

"Uh, as being the son of Death can't you prevent your soul from going to the Underworld?"

"I knew it. You just want to go as my girlfriend." He smirked.

"Shut up. Do you want a date or not?" I said indignantly.

"Yeah."

"Then be quiet."

"Yes Ma'am."

"It's almost time for dinner. See you there?"

"Yup." And then he gave me an adorable smile and ran off.

I walked into the mess hall and I looked at the Hades table but Nico wasn't there. I couldn't suppress the wave of disappointment that crashed over me.

I went over the Poseidon table where Annabeth and Percy were making googly eyes at each other.

"Hey where's our favorite son of Hades?" Percy asked with a wink. Annabeth hit him in the back of his head. Good to see who wore the pants in _that _relationship.

I blushed, "How should I know?"

Percy said, "Ha! I'm going to win this bet!"

I glared at him, "What bet?"

"Ummm….nothing."

Annabeth glared and him, "What bet?"

"Well I bet Nico five drachmas that he wouldn't have the guts to ask you to prom."

"Well he already did."

"Darn it."

"Wait, he only asked me to prom because of a stupid bet?" I felt myself getting angry.

"I don't know." Percy said. Now I was really mad. I left the mess hall to go find said son of Hades.

I almost ran into Bella.

Who was making out with some guy.

Who was Nico.

**Nico's POV**

I shoved Bella away from me, "Thalia, listen! It's not what you think!"

Her eyes narrowed, "Uh, what exactly am I supposed to think?"

"Look it's all her fault! She kissed me!" Crap, why can't I just die now? Oh yeah, that's right, my father won't let me.

"Why are you lying, Nico?" Bella piped up, "You wanted it. You kissed me back."

"No I didn't! This is completely your fault." I wanted to shadow travel out of there at this moment but somehow I didn't think it was manly.

"Whatever Nico. Do whatever the hell you want. I don't care." Thalia said those words so coldly and emotionlessly that I thought I heard my heart break, "Oh and by the way? You're going to need a new prom date." She turned around, walked to the Artemis cabin, and never looked back.

"By the way Nico, I lied about Michael." Bella said.

I pushed Bella away and tried to follow Thalia but she did her whole Daughter-of-Zeus thing and shocked me really badly with electricity. I went back to the Hades cabin and groaned. Why me? This is what really happened…

*_Flashback*_

_After asking Thalia out to prom, I tried to ignore the fact that I had asked her out as a friend. I wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend, but as amazing as I am, I couldn't face the wrath of Artemis. This was the closest thing to getting Thalia that I could safely do. _

_On the way to dinner I realized someone was blocking my way._

_"Hey Nico!" Ugh it was Bella. She was so annoying and perky. Thalia could beat the crap outta her in seconds._

_"…hey." I tried to sound bored._

_"Did you know that Thalia's going to prom with Michael Yew?"she said maliciously._

_"What? She can't? I asked her first!"I mentally made a note to make sure my father tortured Michael Yew's soul for eternity._

_"Yeah. Apparently she wanted a boyfriend. Weird huh, considering she's a Hunter."_

_"I…can't believe she would do that to me."_

_"Apparently since Michael's godly parent is Apollo, whose Artemis's twin, he got special permission."_

_"What?" I'd never heard of that rule, "She…left me…for Mr. Sunshine?"_

_"Well at least I'm here." I guess my rage clouded my thinking because I let Bella kiss me. But it felt wrong…Bella was a lot shorter than Thalia, Bella didn't have silky black hair, Bella didn't send electric shocks through me, everything about our kiss felt wrong. I tried to push her away but she dug her nails into my back and wouldn't let me go. That's when Thalia walked into us._

_*End flashback*_

I guess it's kind of my fault. I shouldn't have let Bella kiss me first but Thalia was being totally unfair not letting me explain myself! Argh. I need to find a way to fix this.

**Thalia's POV**

I can't believe Nico did that to me. I could barely stop the steam of tears falling down my face. Now I know what my girls mean when they say they've suffered at the hands of men. Nico doesn't even count as a man! Not even a guy! Just some boy. A really stupid boy! I blew my nose. How could he? And with that…stupid Barbie doll!

Ugh! Now I knew why Artemis was a maiden goddess. You just can't trust guys. They play games with you and I ended up getting hurt.

*Whoosh!* An Iris message popped up in front of me.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Thalia! What's wrong?" A familiar voice asked. Phoebe.

"Nothing…it's just…nevermind you won't understand."

"It's the Death Spawn, right?"

"What? Of course not!" Phoebe looked at me suspiciously so I hurriedly said, "Why are you IMing me?"

"Just letting you know, I convinced the rest of the Hunters to take a plane. We'll be there tomorrow. Then you can re join us and get outta Camp Half-Blood."

I gave her a genuine smile, "Good."

**OOOH DRAMA! What do you think? I personally liked this chapter because I thought it was a little bit less cliché. For example Nico isn't totally innocent when it comes to Bella kissing him. Thanks for the 53 reviews!...can I aim for 60? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**BTW, sorry for the somewhat late update. This is kinda like what the whole story is leading up to, so I wrote and re-wrote it several times to make as well written as possible. This is chapter 9…I don't think this story will exceed 15 chapters though. NOW READ.**

**Nico's POV**

So I bet you think I have a game plan to get Thalia back, right? Nope. At least I have until Sunday to figure something out. Why are girls so confusing? That's one thing I loved about Thalia, you always knew what she was thinking…except now I don't. Maybe I should just give up. She's a Hunter…and besides I can brood for another ten years, right?

"NO YOU CAN'T!" of course, Aphrodite would pop in, "You better as Hades not give up on Thalia! I need me a goth-demigod couple!"

"Be quiet." I snapped, "I don't care about her." Aphrodite slapped me. Ouch, goddess slaps hurt. At that moment Percy walked into my cabin, "Yo! Nico! Thalia's leaving!"

"What the Hades?" Aphrodite and I said simultaneously.

Percy nodded, "Yeah, apparently Phoebe convinced the other Hunters to take a plane and they'll be here tomorrow evening." Crap! What am I going to do? Maybe we really weren't meant to be. Aphrodite snorted.

"I set you two up. You're totally meant for each other. Now we just have to win her back for you." She said cheerfully. Hmm I do believe it's time for a list.

_Ways for the Son of Hades to win back the Daughter of Zeus who happens to be a Hunter who's leaving in less than 24 hours, who also can beat the crap outta him._

_1. Abduct her, take her to the Underworld and force feed her fruit. It worked for dad, so as they say, like father, like son!_

_2. Beg for forgiveness._

_3. Sulk for the next fifty years._

Option 3 was looking the most feasible to me right now.

"Ah! You're so stupid!" Aphrodite said, smacking my head, "Those ideas, like, totally, suck!" Percy looked confused.

"What?"

"Ugh! Boys are so stupid! Okay, we need to win Thalia back for Nico, _capische_?" she said slowly as if speaking to a child, "Go find Annabeth."

Percy left. Thank Hades.

"What do I do!" I whined. I never thought the day would come when I would whine to the goddess of love. Well I guess there's a first for everything.

"Hmmm…." She mused, then turned back to me with a glint in her eye that I didn't like, "Kelly Clarkson."

"Excuse me?" Damn. I knew something bad was coming up.

"My daughter. C'mon little demigod, we've got some work to do." I didn't like the sound of that.

**Thalia's POV**

Sigh. I finally stopped crying and I promised myself that I would shed no more tears over Dead Boy. Ugh, just listen to me? I sound like the muse of tragedy! Pull yourself together, girl!

I started packing my stuff. Shirts, jeans, eyeliner, daggers, pretty much everything your average demigod girl carries around. Good thing I didn't get a prom dress. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Maybe I could burn it. Along with a certain son of Hades. And then I would sacrifice the ashes to my father.

Whoa, my father? Instead of Artemis? I should probably sort out my feelings about this. Look, I like all the Hunters. They're all really nice…except when it comes to guys. You can't be friends with a guy, you can't talk to one, you can't smile at one, heck, you can't even breathe the same air as a boy! And it sucks because that's not the reason I joined the Hunters.

If I'm being honest with myself, the only reason I joined the Hunters was for the good of the gods. Yeah, I mean, maybe I sounded happy at the ceremony to become one but if I don't lie to myself, I don't belong here. The world is moving on without me. I used to take care of Annabeth, because she used to be younger than me. I treated her like a little sister. But now, she's 4 years older to me!

And when Artemis comes tomorrow, what am I supposed to say to her? _Thanks for taking me in for all these years, but now I'd like to quit. _What the Hades? That sounds so ungrateful! How could I explain it to her?

Well if I did quit the Hunters, I'd stick around here, in Camp Half-Blood. _With that sneaky, cheating, loser aka son of Hades. _But why would I force myself to stay with the Hunters when I could stay here? I wasn't happy with the Hunters. And I could just ignore said son of Hades.

I want to stay here. This was my first home. This is my home.

But how do I explain it to Artemis?

Half an hour later I was ready to go even though the Hunters were coming only tomorrow. I just needed something to keep myself occupied. I flopped on my bed when I heard voices outside my cabin, arguing.

"This is so stupid!" a male voice rang out.

"No it's not! It's cute!" a higher pitched voice protested.

"I can't even sing!"

"I totally have it figured it out! I asked Apollo if he would tune your voice and he totally agreed!"

"Without consulting me first?"

"Duh!"

I looked out the window to see a sulky Nico being bullied by Aphrodite. I grinned evilly, I hope Aphrodite tortures him.

"Do I have to do this?"

"Yes! You love Thalia! Do it for her!" I blushed and evidently he blushed too.

"Umm…well…if you put it like that…."

"Why are we doing this? What do you like about Thalia? Her looks? You think she's pretty?"

"Um, well she's beautiful, but that's not the only reason I like her. She's funny, smart; she can totally kick my butt using any weapon. She understands what it's like to be a child of the Big Three. She totally gets me, my style, my music, everything. And I completely messed it up because I thought she agreed to go to prom with Michael Yew!" What the Zeus? Michael Yew? Then I blushed harder because of what Nico said about me. He thought I was beautiful? Smart? Funny? The part about me being to kick his butt was totally true, too. I was about to leave the cabin when I heard Aphrodite say –

"Start singing!"

"Do I have to?" he whined.

"Yes!"

"Ugh…fine…_  
>Guess this means you're sorry<br>You're standing at my door  
>Guess this means you take back<br>All you said before_

"What the Hades? This doesn't even make sense! I'm the one apologizing!"

"Shut up!" Aphrodite said. I pulled out my phone and started videotaping Nico singing. This was good._  
>Like how much you wanted<br>Anyone but me  
>Said you'd never come back<br>But here you are again  
><em>"Wait, I'm the one who's 'here' again." Aphrodite slapped him._  
>Because we belong together now<br>Forever united here somehow  
>Yeah you got a piece of me<br>And honestly  
>My life would suck without you<br>Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_

"You were!" Aphrodite said.

"I never said goodbye!" Nico protested.

"Keep singing!"_  
>Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight<br>I know that I've got issues  
>But you're pretty messed up too<em>

"We're not messed up!" *Aphrodite slap*_  
>Either way I found out<br>I'm nothing without you_

_Because we belong together now_  
><em>Forever united here somehow<em>  
><em>Yeah you got a piece of me<em>  
><em>And honestly<em>  
><em>My life would suck without you<em>

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. I'm sorry for everything that happened and I never meant to hurt you. My life would suck without you." He got down on one knee. What the Zeus was he doing!, "Will you go to prom with me?" Oh, phew, for a second I thought he was proposing for marriage.

I smiled. Well there was only way to tell him how I felt. I ran out of the cabin and tackled him. Then I punched him in the stomach.

"Ow! What was that for?" I didn't answer, instead I kissed him.

"Yes. Prom's on." And then we continued kissing until Aphrodite pulled us apart.

"Yes! Omigods! I need to take a picture! Nico put your arm around her! Thalia lean into him! Stop looking so tortured!"

"What? This is not my tortured face!" Aphrodite must have taken at least a million pictures of us before finally vanishing.

I turned towards Nico and smiled, "Wanna go prank Percy and Annabeth?"

"You know me too well." And that's exactly what we did. Let's just say that when lipstick we gave Annabeth gets onto Percy's face...it won't come off for a week. Muh hahahahaha.

**LOL not the most romantic ending...but that's Nico and Thalia for you. :)**

**...but no, this story is NOT over. Keep reading and reviewing! :D**

**Thanks for the 61 reviews :) ...could I possibly reach...70? :O!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thalia's POV**

I woke up in the Artemis cabin feeling really happy for some reason. Then I remembered: Nico. I think we're finally…dating? I really hope so. Then I remembered one other thing: the Hunters were coming back today. My happy feeling sunk. They'd be back after lunch which gave me only about five hours left with Nico.

I tugged on a t-shirt, black shorts, slid on my black converse, threw my hair in a ponytail and rushed off to the Hades cabin. I banged open the door to see the face of a sleeping angel. Well a sleeping angel that was snoring and drooling. And shirtless. Hmm I guess that part balances out the drooling.

How should I wake him up? *evil scheming*…ah ha! I grabbed a glass of ice cold water and whispered in his ear, "Nico…wake up."

He mumbled in his sleep, something like, "If you do not go away right now I will send you to Tartarus." I guess when you're a son of Hades, that threat is pretty legit. I brushed my lips against his and when he pulled me closer to him, I dumped the water on his head.

"WHAT THE HADES?" he jumped out of bed, saw me laughing my head off and tackled me.

"Ow! Don't you know that you're not supposed to hit girls!" I yelped.

"One, I didn't hit you, I tackled you. And two, you're not a girl. You're an evil little monster." He growled, "And I was in the middle of a really nice dream!"

"I bet I was in it," I teased and he starting blushing, "Aww ish da wittle Nicoo blwushing?" I said in a baby voice.

"Shut up Thalia." He stuck his tongue out at me which made me laugh more.

"Okay, you can get off me now. You're really heavy." And wearing only boxers and this is getting awkward.

He grinned, "Say the magic word Thalia. Wut ish da magwic wurdd?" he mimicked my voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Please." He got up and pulled me up, "So…are you going to put on some pants or something?" He seemed to realize the situation and shoved me out of his cabin saying, "See you in five minutes." I cackled evilly as I waited outside.

**Nico's POV**

Yeah I was in the middle of a good dream with Thalia in it. I think we were at a Green Day concert, but then we got attacked by monsters and Thalia went out in full commando mode and was killing the monsters like there was no tomorrow. It was pretty hot.

I put on a purple t-shirt (courtesy of Demeter, she said my wardrobe was too "dark") and black cargo shorts. Then I was ready to go. I opened the door to see Thalia grinning wickedly and inwardly groaned, "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing!" she said innocently, her eyes a little too wide.

I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah…sure."

"C'mon! We have a full day ahead of us!" she said cheerfully.

"Wait…aren't the Hunters coming today?" I asked. Wrong move, bro. Her shoulders slumped.

"Yeah." She muttered, "This is my freaking last day. I want to spend it with you." Oh man, was she getting emotional?

"Race you the climbing wall!" she said, shoving me and getting a head start. Of course not.

"Cheater!" I yelled after her, and then shadow traveled to the wall.

Thalia raced to a stop and looked around for me.

"Boo." I whispered in her ear, wrapping my arms around her waist. She jumped. Being the son of Hades has its perks.

Now I bet you're wondering why we aren't spending our last day together making out. Well it's because I was born in the 1940s. I was raised to treat girls with respect and dignity, not like these days where guys treat girls like crap, make out with them, and then dump them. I have morals, you know.

I kissed her cheek; she stood there dazed, "Race you to the top!" I ran getting a head start.

"Di Angelo! You idiot!" Thalia yelled, and she started climbing too. I don't know how but she beat me to the top. She smirked, "Cheaters never win."

I rolled my eyes, "Only losers say that."

"I'm not a loser."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Okay I'm leaving."

"Noooo!" Fine, she won this round.

"What's that I hear? Di Angelo wants me to stay?" She grinned.

I glared at her and she laughed. Of course I'd get the girlfriend who didn't listen to everything I said. Well maybe that's why I liked her.

We spent the rest of the day training, pranking a grumpy Percy, got revenge on the Stoll brothers and we skipped lunch and laid on the beach. We played in the waves and I hope Poseidon didn't mind the fact that we were abusing the water.

"This has been the best day, ever." I said to her and she genuinely smiled.

"But now I'm really tired." She admitted. I pulled her close to me and pretty soon she fell asleep. I studied her as she slept. She looked a lot younger and innocent as she slept. I pulled her hair out of her ponytail and ran my hands through her silky black hair. I tried to memorize everything about her before she left me, probably forever. She even smelled good, like…oranges. That's a little random.

She woke up, "Stop assaulting my hair." What an angel.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly, "It's just…so soft." She blushed. Nico, 1, Thalia, 0.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Uh…two 'o' clock." She jumped up, "What?"

"The Hunters should be here by now."

"What? So soon?" I felt devastated.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Before I lost my nerve, I pulled her close to me into a passionate kiss. I closed my eyes and she wrapped her arms around my neck and just as I deepened the kiss, I felt arms pulling us apart.

"Thalia! What are you doing?" I opened my eyes to see a furious Phoebe.

**Heheheheh a short chapter with a cliff hanger XD**

**Thank you for the 73 reviews…could I get, 80! :O**

**BTW, I have a new story called "Know Your Enemy", it's basically adventure and it has all the couples (Thalico, Percabeth, Tratie, Gruniper, Chris/Clarisse, Silena/Beckendorf), but they start out as enemies. Fun. If you have time, please check it out! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**BTW, I have a new story called "Know Your Enemy", it's basically adventure and it has all the couples (Thalico, Percabeth, Tratie, Gruniper, Chris/Clarisse, Silena/Beckendorf), but they start out as enemies. Fun. If you have time, please check it out! :)**

_Nico's POV_

_Before I lost my nerve, I pulled her close to me into a passionate kiss. I closed my eyes and she wrapped her arms around my neck and just as I deepened the kiss, I felt arms pulling us apart._

_"Thalia! What are you doing?" I opened my eyes to see a furious Phoebe._

**Thalia's POV**

Damn. I turned around to see Phoebe with the rest of the Hunters looking at me, their mouths hanging wide open in shock.

"Um…hey guys." I said weakly. I was their lieutenant! I should have something better to say!

"Thalia Grace. What the Hades are you doing making out with the Death Spawn?" Phoebe thundered. I winced.

"Well…you see…" I started but I was cut off by a large POOF!, "Uh…Lady Artemis." Now, _this _was a dilemma.

"Thalia Grace." Jeez, what's with everyone saying my full name?, "If you renounce this boy forever, we will forgive you. You may join us but you will never be allowed to meet the Death Spawn again."

"Why does everyone keep calling me Death Spawn?" Nico protested. We all glared at him, "Uh…never mind."

"Lady Artemis…I think it's time to leave the Hunters." All the Hunters gasped, "But not because of Nico!"

"Gee thanks." Nico muttered.

"Well, I guess he was a part of this. But, the truth is, I only agreed to join the Hunters so I would stay 15 forever to give Percy more time to defeat Kronos. But now that Kronos has been defeated…well I don't see the point of me being in the Hunters." I said, looking at my feet the whole time, "I don't want to stay 15 forever, I want to grow up, I want to live my life."

Artemis was silent for a while and then said, "This is your final choice? When I strip you of immortality you will feel the weight of being a mortal immediately."

I gulped, then nodded, "Yeah, Lady Artemis. This is my final decision."

"This is certainly regrettable, since you've been one of the best lieutenants I've ever had. However this is your choice. Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus I hereby strip you of immortality. Surrender your position of lieutenancy to Phoebe." And then I fainted.

**Nico's POV**

Artemis and her Hunters left after Thalia fainted. More of the girls gave me dirty looks as they walked past me. I picked up Thalia and brought her to the infirmary.

"Oh my gods? What happened?" Annabeth rushed over to ask.

"You know, Artemis showed up, Thalia quit the Hunters, got stripped of her immortality, the usual." I gently set her down on a bed and called over a healer from Apollo.

"She'll be fine, she just needs sleep."

"Okay." So I waited.

**Thalia's POV**

AGHELFKJE, where am I? Why am I in the infirmary? Why is Nico slumped over in a chair sleeping…and of course he drools, too.

I threw a pillow at him, "What happened?"

"Huh?" I threw another pillow at him, "Oh…um you quit the Hunters and got stripped of your immortality."

"So now I can get old? This is so cool!" I said happily.

"You know, most girls would be upset at that." Nico said.

"I'm not most girls!" I snapped.

"Yeah I know." Then he smiled and leaned over to kiss me. Right when my lips brushed against his, the door banged open. It was Percy.

"What?" I said in an annoyed voice.

"Uh…Zeus is here? With most of the other Olympian gods?" Crap! I shoved him out of the way and ran down to the campfire.

"Hello, Thalia." My dad said coldly.

"Daddy! Be nice!" Aphrodite came out of nowhere.

"No! Crush her! She's the child of another woman!" Hera said.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Ares shouted.

"We can resolve this in a better way." Athena said.

"FEAR ME YOU STUPID GOLDFISH...er...um why was I summoned here?" Poseidon said, sheepishly.

"I was hoping for a fight…" Apollo said, "I think it's time for a haiku."

"NO!" We all shouted. Apollo looked hurt.

"Back to the matter." Zeus thundered **(A/N: See what I did there ;) ), **"Why are you associating with the Death Spawn?"

Hades came out of nowhere, "Now, brother, there's no reason to be so unreasonable. I've accepted your child, why can't you accept mine?" The gods were shocked and began, not-so-inconspicuously whispering.

_"Hades accepts Zeus's kid?"_

_"Hades has a heart?"_

_"Wow didn't see that one coming!"_

_"HE STOLE MY DAUGHTER!" Well, Demeter._

_"Zeus could learn a thing or two from Hades."_ Zeus's face turned red with anger.

"Hades. You are using this…_relationship _as a way to spy on me, aren't you?" Zeus asked through gritted teeth.

"Of course not! Why would I do that?" Hades sounded pretty innocent.

"Well Father it seems you need to, as the mortals say these days, _chillax_." Athena said. We all stared at her, "What? I know how you children speak these days."

Zeus turned back to me, grumpily, "Does the Death Spawn make you happy?"

"He has a name you know." I said, somewhat cheekily.

"Does…_Nico_" he spat out, "make you happy?"

"Yes." I said, smiling at Nico who grinned back.

"Do you, _Nico_ swear on the River Styx to never use this…_relationship _as a tool against me for Hades or for anyone else?"

"Yeah." Nico swore. Zeus glared at him, "I mean, Yes, Sir."

"Then we may leave." All us mortal demigods averted our eyes as the gods began to disappear.

"Glad that's over. Shall we go to dinner?" Nico said holding out his arm.

"Yes, we shall." I said, taking it.

**Aww this is so emotional. :') Daddy Zeus finally accepted their love. BTW the next chapter is going to be Half-Blood prom, so I need ideas for Thalia's outfit! Please leave your ideas in the review box because I'm really lazy about checking PMs…sorry. Speaking of reviews, I've hit…A WHOPPING 84! YOU GUYS TOTALLY ROCK! Could we reach…90? Wow. Now go review! :D (Seriously I have no idea what Thalia should wear…)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thalia's POV**

I was happily dreaming about something. Maybe Nico was there. Hmm, or maybe they were burgers. Well, the point is that it was an awesome dream that was rudely interrupted by the pounding on the door of my cabin (I had moved my stuff to Zeus's cabin).

"WHAT?" I roared. The door opened. I threw a pillow at the dream-ruiner. I added some electricity to it, because I can.

"OW!" Oops. There goes my prom date. I got up and glared at Nico was looking sheepish. Then I realize he was avoiding looking at me. I looked down at what I was wearing seeing only a really skimpy tank top that said "ZEUS IS MY DADDY." (You have no idea what the Stoll brothers were selling at the camp store) and really, really short shorts.

I started laughing at him, "What? You don't like my pajamas?"

He glared at me, "Get dressed and meet me for breakfast." And left.

I laughed at him and pulled on a normal t-shirt and non-slutty (coughcough BELLA coughcough) shorts.

BREAKFAST! The most important meal of the day! I made a beeline for the food shoving over some Apollo campers. Wimps.

I offered food to Zeus, a little to Artemis (I dunno why, I just think I should stay on her good side), and some to Aphrodite because prom was tonight. I plopped myself down next to Nico at the Hades table who was eating…Fruit Loops. I started laughing.

"What?" he said in mock-annoyance.

"The big, bad, scary son of Hades starts his day off by eating Fruit Loops?" I said pinching his cheek.

He rolled his eyes, "The big, bad, scary daughter of Zeus starts her day off by eating Coco Puffs?"

"Touché." I said.

"So I have to tell you something. I don't want to go to prom with you - "

I cut him off, "What?" I shrieked loudly enough for the whole mess hall to turn and look at us.

" – as friends." He continued, ignoring my outburst, "I wanted you to come to prom with me as my girlfriend." Oh.

"Oh…my bad." I said.

He smirked, "Nico, 1, Thalia, 0." He started gloating about how he was more awesome than me so I leaned in to kiss him. He immediately shut up. I pulled back leaving him looking empty and confused.

I smirked back, "Thalia, 1, Nico, 0."

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" he grumbled.

"Love you too!" I said, sweetly.

"Thalia!" Silena ran over, "Omigods! Why are you here at breakfast! We totally need to get you ready for prom!"

"This early? It's like…8 'o' clock. Doesn't prom start at 7PM?" I asked.

"We're not early!" she said shrilly, "We're getting late!" And with that she dragged me away from Nico calling over her shoulder, "Pick her up at 6:30! We'll make her look decent!"

Grr I hated this. Silena tied me to a chair and made me watch her dress up the rest of the campers until 5. I complained the whole time, "I've been here for like…nine hours! Can I please leave?"

"Shush, hon. It's your turn." All the Aphrodite girls turned to look at me. I didn't like the feral glint in their eyes. I gulped. Oh crap.

First they shoved me into the shower and made me shampoo and condition my hair. When I came out in a bathrobe, that's when they started their work. I got a pedicure, a manicure, and bunch of random things. I don't even know what they were doing. Apparently they were just trying to get the dirt off my body. It was quite painful. I was scrubbed, plucked, waxed, and it was the worst thing I've ever been through. This is coming from the girl that's been a tree.

Then they blinded folded me, shoved me into a dress, and didn't let me see what I was wearing. They did my makeup and _finally_ I was done.

They were all squealing in joy, "You look amazing!"

I turned to look at myself in the mirror. I saw a girl with smoky black eye shadow but I didn't look like a raccoon. In fact it didn't look like I was wearing much make up. I was wearing lightning bolt shaped earrings and a black choker.

They straightened my hair and highlighted a few pieces of hair blue. That was my own personal suggestion. I looked at my dress and gasped.

It went up to above my knees and hugged my body. It was black…but it wasn't. It looked purple, blue, and black all at the same time, depending on how the light fell on it. It also was slightly shimmery and had spaghetti straps, but it didn't look trampy. I actually looked like I was 20 or something and pretty sophisticated. I was wearing 2 and ½ inch black sandal heels that were really cute. Good thing Nico towered over me, otherwise I might have been too tall.

I looked awesome. I threw my arms around Silena, "Thank you!"

She grinned tiredly, "Now I need to go get dressed. Have fun!" she winked suggestively.

Now all I had to do was wait for Nico.

**Nico's POV**

How I hate prom. And this stupid suit. And the damn tie. But I had to admit I looked awesome. I have a feeling my dad imported it because it was Armani and made me look pretty good. The Aphrodite dudes (yeah I know right? She has sons?) came into my cabin, trimmed my hair slightly and made sure I was clean shaven, but after that I kicked them out of my cabin.

I went to the Aphrodite cabin, pulling at my tie and knocked on the door. A really hot girl wearing a black dress opened the door and smiled at me in a flirty way.

"Heyyyyyyy." She said. Wow, she was stunning, but not my date. I noticed her hair had some blue strands.

I looked over her shoulder looking for Thalia, "Um…hey. Where's Thalia?"

"What?" she said, looking confused. She was also wearing a black choker that looked like something Thalia would wear.

"Erm…my date? Thalia, daughter of Zeus?" Man, this was getting awkward. What if Thalia stood me up? The girl took a step closer to me and started playing with my tie.

"You don't _need _Thalia, when you've got me. Ditch her and come with me." What was going on here?

"Um..."

"Plus she's just some random punk. Why would you want to go with her, when I'm here?" she winked at me. That's when I put my foot down.

"Look. You're gorgeous, and any guy would be lucky to date you, but I really need to find Thalia." She put her arms around my waist. Crap, what if Thalia walks out and sees this random girl hugging me? I tried pulling away but she was really strong.

"How do you know I'm not Thalia?"

"Well - " she cut me off by kissing me. Wait…her lips felt really familiar. I felt the shocks coming off of her. I noticed she was wearing lightning bolt earrings. I pulled away and gaped at her, "Thalia?"

She rolled her eyes, "No. I'm Annabeth. Seriously Nico? You couldn't recognize me in a dress?" I was busy gawking at her and she was pretending to look annoyed but I knew she loved the attention.

"Damn…you look…amazing." Wow, Nico. That's the best you could say?

"You look decent yourself." She winked at me, "Ready to go?"

I held my arm out, "Let's do this."

**:') young love. So cute. BUT IT'S NOT OVER YET. This is **_**Half-Blood **_**Prom so anything can happen! Thank you for the 99 reviews! Could I crack 100? The big three-digits! :D**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahh! I cracked 100 reviews! Thank you so much, I didn't know that I'd be able to get that many! *cries with tears of joy***

**Thalia's POV**

Nico walked me over to the Big House where Annabeth managed to squash in all the campers for prom. Everyone looked lovely but I personally thought that there was a little too much pink. I think Nico was more depressed about it than I was.

"Okay, you're the hottest girl here." He whispered into my ear and I blushed.

Ahh prom with Nico is…interesting. For example after complimenting Annabeth, who was wearing a pretty gray dress to complement her eyes, for doing an awesome job of organizing prom, we didn't start drinking punch or awkwardly dancing **(A/N: If you've read my story 'Hating and Loving Fanfic' you'll understand Annabeth's dress. Hint, it's not green). **No, instead we started annoying people.

For example I was sending little electric shocks into random girls' hair to make it stick up. Heheheh, don't worry as soon as the electricity left the person's hair, it would lie normally again.

Nico was pretending to be the stereotypical child of Hades by going up to random people while pulling his hair and screaming, "THE PINK! THE PINK IS KILLING ME! I WANT TO DIE BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE DADDY WON'T LET ME! GOOD BYE CRUEL WORLD! THE LIGHT IS FADING!" and then theatrically fainting. Nico's a good actor.

Sadly Annabeth noticed what we were doing and made us stop. Party pooper. In fact she kicked us out and told us to stay outside until we could 'resist out inner 10 year old boy urges'. So that's how I ended up sitting outside on a swing with Nico after I was kicked out of prom.

"Somehow I find this more fun." Nico said.

"Silena was about to kill me for ruining her hair, even if it was temporary." I said.

"Hahaha I think the whole Aphrodite cabin was going to kill you." he said, smirking.

I cackled, "Remember when you went up to Bella screaming about how the unicorns and rainbows were killing you? That was _priceless._"

He smirked, "She'll never bother me again."

"She better not, because you're all _mine._" I grumbled. Then I shivered because it was cold when you were wearing a skimpy prom dress. Nico shrugged off his coat jacket and put it around me, "Thanks." It smelled like Axe, but in a good way.

Nico leaned in to kiss me and then froze, "Did you hear that?" I listened hard. There was a crackling sound coming from the bushes.

"It better as hell not be Annabeth making out with Percy." I muttered. It wasn't. Instead, it was three _empousai_.

**Nico's POV**

Oh crap, this was so not good. I pulled my sword out from the ground (child of Hades perks). Thalia pulled a dagger out of her…erm…actually nevermind. She just had a dagger, okay?

"Damn. I wish I had a sword." Thalia said, then yelled out to the _empousai_, "What do you want?"

The first one cackled, "Thinking of having prom without us, kiddies?"

"Yeah, cuz no one wants to see your ugly face." Thalia said. That's my girl. Insult the enemy.

"Ooo you're going to regret that!" the second one screamed.

"You're on." Thalia replied coolly. I do love a girl who's in battle mode. Especially a super hot one.

The one in the middle lunged and Thalia threw her dagger straight into its heart before I even had time to react.

"Gotta be faster than that, Dead Boy!" she yelled. This was good because the _empousai_ exploded, but bad because now she didn't have a weapon. I pounced forward toward the one of was coming towards me and sliced its head off.

Now there was only one left and it was approaching Thalia. Fast. Seeing as she had no weapon Thalia had to start running probably trying to find where her dagger fell. I turned on the _empousai _yelling obscene things to distract it from Thalia. I started fighting, but it couldn't land a blow on me. Nico, FTW.

Thalia tripped in the grass, probably because she was wearing high heels. The _empousai _rounded on her. It lashed out and scratched her and she shot it back with some electricity. I hurried over and decapitated it while it was distracted.

"Thalia? THALIA?" I heard my voice crack in worry. My voice hadn't cracked in like two years. I hope she didn't notice. Then I realized I might have bigger problems then my girlfriend noticing my less than dignified voice crack.

"Ugh…I'm going to die." Thalia said.

"No Thalia, you're going to be okay." I said.

"There's too much blood." She rolled on her side, "I'm sorry Nico. Our time together was so short…but…so wonderful." Oh crap, no no no no this cannot be happening.

I felt my eyes pricking with tears, "No Thalia, you can't die. I love you. I won't let you die. I'll go to Hades and back for you. Well now that I think about it, I've been to Hades several times but that's really not the point." Oh no, Thalia you have to live. I love you more than anything.

"Good bye cruel world. I love you too, Nico. Farewell." And Thalia sighed and stopped moving.

That's when the tears actually started flowing down my face. I leaned over Thalia to kiss her one last time when she screamed, "GOTCHA!"

"WHAT THE *EXPLETIVE*?" I yelled.

"HAHAHAH THAT WAS FREAKING PRICELESS! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!"

Of course I should have known that _Thalia _would pull a stunt like that. I swiped at the tears that had fallen down my face. We got up and dusted ourselves off, "I hate you." I said.

Thalia had a small cut on her arm but that was it. The worst part? She had just been in battle and still looked amazing. It wasn't fair. She wrapped her arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "But you love me." My heartbeat increased. I think she heard it because she smiled wickedly, "Wanna get out of here?" I didn't trust myself to speak so I just nodded.

Let's just say that when I woke up in the morning, I was covered in black lipstick.

**Thank you so much for sticking around for these long 13 chapters. After this, there will be an epilogue, but that's it because it's fairly annoying when authors drag their stories out too much. If you want to read more by me I have:**

**1. A new Harry Potter/quidditch story called "Not on the Sideline" featuring Katie Bell and Oliver Wood. Katie's a kick-ass quidditch player who won't let being a girl interfere with her dreams, and Wood is an established heartthrob. Grr damn fangirls. **

**2. If you don't like Harry Potter, I have another Percy Jackson story called "Know Your Enemy".**

**3. If you don't like my writing then I have no idea why you're reading this sentence, much less have made it to the 13****th**** chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who read my story! And all 117 reviewers! :D**


	14. Epilogue

**Do you want a sequel? Cuz I have a good idea for one :) (It's at the bottom)**

**Epilogue – 4 years later**

**Thalia's POV**

I was wearing a pretty white strapless dress that made me look like a fairy. Well it was supposed to make me look sweet…well it kinda epically failed. But that's not the point. I walked down the aisle to see Nico waiting for me. He was wearing a tuxedo and looked kinda amazing. This was the happiest day of my life…

whoa whoa whoa, you thought we were getting married? Hell no! We're only 19! We were going to a graduation party!

See when Annabeth first started working for an architecture firm she needed extra money. So basically she and Athena bullied the rest of the gods and demigods to be tutored by her, and that's how I ended up getting admission into MIT for electric engineering (don't laugh) and Nico got into Harvard for…wait for it…can you believe it?...is the suspense killing you yet?...LAW. Apparently he had fun judging souls for eternity in Hades and decided to make it his career. And Annabeth wouldn't let us go to community college or some random college. NOOO we had to get into top class colleges! So basically for the past 4 years she'd worked us to the point of depression and cried tears of joy when we got accepted into MIT and Harvard.

Luckily both colleges are in Boston so I'll still get to see Nico a lot. Yay! Anyways back to story.

"Are you ready?" Nico said holding his hand out to me. Nico actually grew a few more inches over the past four years which is completely unfair. See back when we were fifteen, I was about 5' 6" and he was like 5' 10". Now I'm 5' 7" (TAKE THAT FATES! I ACTUALLY GREW!) and Nico was like 6' 1". I hate being short. But Nico insists that I'm the tallest girl he's ever dated and that makes him happy because apparently there's something wrong with dating short chicks. I don't get it either but I'm not arguing.

"Yup. You look awesome, by the way." I said as he led me to his car (curtesy of Hades). Apollo ensured that all campers got their licenses.

"Not as good as you." He winked. Grr after four years that damn wink still makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Now I bet you're wondering how the son of Hades and the daughter of Zeus has stayed together for four years. And no, we're not like Annabeth and Percy. We fight a lot, we argue like there's no tomorrow, we threaten to break up, we have broken up (I think the record is like two days), but we still always end up back together (coughcough Aphrodite).

Nico drove us down to wherever the party was being held, after typing it into his brand new GPS. If I wasn't his girlfriend I bet he'd try to date this car because he loves it so much.

-10 minutes of driving later-

"We're here!" Nico announced. He parked and opened my door for me. He offered his hand and I took it. He put his arm around my waist and led us inside. We saw Travis and Katie dancing, we saw Grover and Juniper attempting to dance, and we saw Chris and Clarisse…not dancing at all.

"MAY I PLEASE HAVE YOUR ATTENTION?" Percy practically screamed into the mike. Yes Percy, you may.

"No!" Nico yelled. Percy aimed a glare in our direction. I smirked.

"Ahem…anyways, would Annabeth Chase please step up the podium?" Percy asked. Annabeth came up. Percy got down on one knee and held out a ring, "Annabeth, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"YES!" she screeched launching herself at in him (in a non-Annabeth like manner) and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Fine. I'm not gonna lie. I cooed and aww-ed like everyone else, but it was really cute!

"Haha Percy finally got the balls to propose, eh?" Nico said.

"What?" I asked.

"Percy's been debating this for two years. He's been driving me crazy with it, so I told him to suck it up and propose." He said.

"Well aren't you romantic?" I said wryly.

"Only for you." He said and smiled in a way that melted me.

"Argh I hate when you do that to me." I grumbled.

"When I do what?" he said, a bit too innocently. I punched him in the shoulder, "Ow! After four years, how does that still hurt?"

I smirked, "Ha. You can't get rid of me that easily."

He pulled me close to him, "I don't want to get rid of you at all." He still wears that Axe that drives me nuts but he won't tell me what smell it is.

"I don't either. I love you." I said, settling in my happy place, in his arms.

_The End…for Now XD_

**Aww I had to make it sappy! Thank you for the 124 reviews!**

**But here's the idea for the sequel:**

**After they graduate from college Rachel E. Dare gets Nico extremely drunk to the point when he can't tell left from right. Rachel's always wanted Nico and makes out with him and Thalia happens to witness it. Rachel makes up some bs about Thalia cheating on Nico and they end up breaking up. Now Nico's become a top class lawyer working for Dare Enterprises while Thalia is struggling to find work. One day in a fit of anger Thalia quits her job and decides to start her own company. However the only company out there who is willing to give loans to potentially risky parties is…Dare Enterprises. Oooo Dramaaaa**

**What do you think? **


	15. Author's Note

Author's Note:

First of all, I'm happy to announce that the first chapter of the sequel is up! The title is "The Lawyer, The Engineer, and The Redhead" because I was feeling rather unoriginal. Sorry. Go check it out! :)

Secondly, Thank you everyone for being the best reviewers ever!

LOVE,

Me :D


End file.
